A Roll in the Hay
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: In the blink of an eye Teddy loses everything and just when he thinks it can't possibly get any worse the devil himself decides to pay him a visit and prove him wrong... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M, RAPE, VIOLENCE, SPOILERS! (DO NOT read this if you haven't finished season 1!) I hope you enjoy and please review! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M , RAPE , BAD LANGUAGE , VIOLENCE , SPOILERS! (Seriously, if you haven't finished season 1 DON'T read this!)** __

 **This is a weird one, fair bit of warning but I just couldn't get it out of my head so I had to put it down on paper or else I was going to lose it... XD Either way, if you made it this far, I hope you enjoy it and if you can, please leave a review when you're done! Much appreciated! XD**

 **Also, I do NOT own Westworld or any of the characters!**

 _ **A Roll in the Hay**_

Dolores stumbled upon the scene and time seemed to stop. This couldn't be! Clearly she was trapped in some sort of horrid nightmare and all she had to do was wake up and everything would be back to normal. She would be safe in her own cosy bed. Her father would be rocking back and forth in his chair on the porch ready to greet her with a warm smile. Her mother would ask in a worried but gentle voice if she intended to eat something before she went to town. Yes, everything would be back to how it should be.

A shrill scream shattered that hope and Dolores' head twisted violently towards the sound. That was her mother! She glanced back at the obviously dead figure of her father, her eyes widening at all that red mixing with the bone white milk. The same milk her parents worked so hard to collect in order to sell so they could afford a comfortable living. The earth drank both life giving liquids thirstily and Dolores felt a stab of hot anger at the waste. It felt like she'd been rooted to that spot for hours when in fact it had only been a few seconds. She vaguely heard Teddy's rushing footsteps as he ran to catch up with her. That sound snapped her back to reality somehow and she threw herself across her father's corpse.

'Daddy! Daddy! You can't die! Please wake up daddy!' Dolores was blind to anything else except all that blood rushing out of her father's wounds in copious torrents. She pressed shaky palms to them, hoping to trap some of it in the cooling body despite knowing full well it was useless.

'Well lookee here. If it isn't daddy's little girl. Come here little girl. Maybe you'll be more cooperative than your fool of a daddy.' Dolores glanced up at the ugly face of the murdering thief. His teeth were yellow and crooked and he didn't look like he understood the very notion of a bath. Dolores was filled with disgust and when his grimy hand reached for her she startled away.

'Don't touch me!' An ugly grimace twisted the already hideous face.

'Now you listen here bitch! You'll-' Dolores never heard the rest of that sentence since a bullet went straight between the front two crooked teeth, blowing them right out of the man's skull. She turned to see Teddy behind her, a look of righteous anger on his face.

'Teddy! I think he's dead…' The gunslinger glanced at her father and then at her, his eyes having softened spades.

'You wait here Dolores. I'll be right back.' She nodded numbly and watched as the man she loved clicked the safety off his revolver and rushed to her home. She didn't hear her mother screaming anymore and she didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Did that mean her mother wasn't in pain or that she was dead? Dolores had no idea what to think anymore. In a few brief seconds her whole world had been turned upside down and was coated with the blood of her loved ones.

She heard gunshots in the house but she didn't even flinch. She knew Teddy could handle himself and she prays the bandits would die slowly and painfully. Such violent thoughts were so unlike her but nothing about what was happening was likely. She stared into her father's dead eyes, so glassy and still, and shivered. A fly landed on a sightless eyeball and Dolores slapped at it frantically. She tasted the salt of her own tears as they fell down her lips and she reached to close the dead man's eyes.

Dolores never noticed the silhouette disentangling itself from the umbrage of the house. She didn't hear the sure footing as it approach her from behind. She only realized something was terribly wrong when her ears picked up the click of the safety and she straightened her spine. She never had a chance to turn around before the bullet shot through the back of her head and exited through her right eye. Her blood mixed with that of her father's as she fell limply across his chest.

Teddy heard the shot from inside the house and rushed out as soon as he took out the last thief. Unfortunately he'd been too late to save the old woman but at least Dolores would be fine, eventually. Then he heard the gunshot and he nearly tripped over his own two feet in his haste to exit the death house. He saw the man grinning as he pointed his gun at the two figures on the ground and before his brain had time to really process the scene his fingers pulled the trigger four times, each bullet exploding out the man's chest.

'Dolores?!' Teddy felt his heart shrink to the size of a flea as he reached for the silent girl. He turned her over and saw half her face was covered in blood. He pushed her beautiful blonde hair which was now matted with scarlet and hugged the corpse to his chest as he rocked back and forth, thick and heavy tears running down his cheeks and chin. A roar so pregnant with pain that it would have made the devil himself feel sympathy tore out of his mouth and he stared up at the starry sky, silently cursing God for taking her away from him.

'Well, this is not what I expected to find. I guess stopping for that whisky was a mistake.' Teddy glared at the source of the voice as he clutched Dolores to his chest, uncaring of the hot blood seeping through the material of his shirt. The man casually approaching him was dressed in black from head to toe and the rim of his hat hid most of his face.

'Who-Who are you?!' Teddy considered reaching for his gun but then thought better of it. This stranger didn't look like he meant to harm him and even if he did, so what? Teddy had just lost everything he cared about. Maybe it was better if the man in black put a bullet right between his eyes so he could go where Dolores was.

'Most people know me as the Man in Black. I like the name, truth be told. I think it gives me a certain sinister and mysterious quality, wouldn't you say?' The man was standing right over Teddy now and he crouched so they were at eye level.

'I didn't ask what people call you! I asked who you were!' The man smiled and Teddy could see his cold, blue eyes now. He was handsome and Teddy judged him to be roughly around the same age as him or maybe a little older.

'I don't like to give my name to just anyone Teddy but I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to know it, since you're about to die and all. My name's William. Shame about Dolores.' The man, William, removed his hat as if paying his respects but Teddy could see no hint of remorse in his eyes. He decided right then and there that he didn't trust this stranger. He reminded Teddy too much of a snake.

'Die? Are you threatening me?!' This time Teddy's hand did reach for his revolver. He knew he could shoot William at a moment's notice if he so much as twitched the wrong way.

'Me? Hardly. At least I'm not threatening you yet. I'm just stating a fact. There's no need to get aggressive.' William placed his hat back on his head. He reached for Dolores with one hand and Teddy aimed his gun right at his heart. William froze and stared harshly at Teddy who was all but growling.

'Don't touch her. Why were you here anyway? If I don't like your answer I'll shoot you.' He felt a strange calm settle over him. He always became eerily focused when he had his gun in his hand and his eyes on a target.

'I thought I told you there was no need for aggression Theodore.' Teddy hadn't heard someone call him that since his mother died and that only happened when he was in trouble. Suddenly he had a clear image of a rattlesnake shaking its tail in a clear warning of an imminent attack. He pulled the trigger.

William groaned and was pushed back slightly but he didn't fall down. Teddy frowned and shot him in the chest again but it yielded the same result. The man sighed and rolled his eyes as if exasperated by the whole situation, as if being shot twice in the chest was a common occurrence for him.

'If you've calmed down now I'd like to answer your question.' Teddy was stunned and his mouth fell open but no words came out. 'I was here to visit an old friend but it looks like I was too late this time.' Teddy wasn't programed to register inconsistencies that would threaten his reality but he had no way of knowing he was anything but human. His mind chose to conveniently forget the _this time_ part.

'Are you the devil?' Teddy wasn't a big Christian but his mother had been and she'd taught him the basics about heaven and hell. William seemed surprised by the question and began laughing heartily. The sound seemed wrong under the circumstances. It was disrespectful to the dead scattered all around them and Teddy gritted his teeth in irritation.

'Me? I wish! Maybe then I could make some sense of all this.' William gestured vaguely at his surroundings. 'No Teddy, I'm simply a man.'

'Then why can't I kill you?' Even if he knew his bullets were useless against the man in black, Teddy still kept the muzzle of the gun fixed on his heart.

'Because you are not a man. Simple enough, no?' Teddy felt like his brain was on fire. Too much was happening too quickly and he couldn't make sense of any of it. Dolores was dead. He was talking to the devil. And apparently he was not human. What the fuck was he supposed to make out of all of that?!

'You're making no sense! Why are you here? Leave me alone to my grief!' William looked genuinely sorry for him for a flickering second but then his eyes went cold again. Teddy realized why they unsettled him so much. They looked too much like Dolores' did. They looked dead but Teddy figured it made sense for the devil to be dead inside.

'Afraid I can't do that my friend. I don't want to have wasted my time by coming all the way here. In truth I came to see Dolores but I suppose you'll do in a pinch.' As soon as William mentioned Dolores' name, Teddy's expression hardened.

'What did you want with Dolores?' His finger was itching to pull the trigger again. He knew he only had one bullet left in the chamber so he had to make this next one count.

'Isn't it obvious Teddy? I was looking for a roll in the hay.' Even if Teddy hadn't been sure of the man's meaning, the sleazy smirk left no doubt in his mind. He pulled the trigger over and over, but after the last impotent bullet bounced off William's uninjured chest the dozen other clicks only filled the silent night with noise.

'Get away from her!' William nonchalantly got to his feet and pulled out his own gun. He aimed it at Teddy's left shoulder and BAM, pain so acute spread through the kneeling man's arm that he actually saw stars for a moment.

'If we can't do this the nice way I guess you leave me no choice. Too bad Teddy. We could have both enjoyed this. Well, I doubt you're the type to just lie there and take it and I'm partial to a bit of struggling myself. I suppose things work just as well for me either way.' William looked monstrous with the moon at his back and that evil smile on his face. He looked like a living shadow and Teddy felt pure unadulterated terror probably for the first time in his life.

'You can't hurt her anymore.' It was the only thing which kept Teddy sane. At least Dolores wouldn't be hurt anymore.

William tilted his head to the side and reached for her but Teddy refused to let go of her. He was still cling on tight with his one remaining good hand so William shot him between elbow and shoulder. Teddy screamed in agony, both his arms hanging uselessly by his side. Blood oozed out the bullet holes and dyed Dolores' periwinkle blue dress a dark crimson. This time when William reached for her Teddy couldn't stop him and he watched helplessly as the man grabbed one of her arms and dragged her away like she was a stringless puppet. Teddy couldn't believe anyone could treat a fellow human being with such callousness and he stared mutely at the trail of blood left behind her as William unceremoniously dropped her beside her father. When he turned back to Teddy he expected the bullet which would end his life and he yearned for it. He wanted to put an end to this nightmare once and for all.

'Now, you and I are going to have some fun in that barn over there. At least one of us will have fun anyway but don't worry, you'll forget all about this by tomorrow morning. Then you can repeat the whole cycle and Dolores will be waiting for your loving embrace and you'll kiss and make love and be happy. Oh wait, that was never written in your stars was it? You two will never be happy. Such a shame. Those writers can be some real sadists sometimes.'

'Wh-What are you talking about?...' Teddy felt light headed from the loss of blood and he was fairly certain he was in shock from the pain. Most likely he was delirious because the man in black was making no sense.

While he talked his nonsense, William began dragging Teddy towards the barn by grabbing the back of his shirt. Teddy wanted to fight but he had no drive left in him for such a momentous effort. The corners of his eyes caught a flash of light blue and something inside him flared up. He knew Dolores wouldn't want him to give up. She would urge him to fight until his dying breath or she would never forgive him when they met in the afterlife. Teddy grit his teeth as he was tossed into the pile of hay. He pretended to be close to passing out and when William was within reach he kicked out with all his might, catching the surprised man off guard and sending him toppling.

'Fuck! Looks like you still had some fight left in you. That's good, I like it when they fight back.' William applied some pressure to his leg and was glad to discover Teddy hadn't broken the bone. A little bit more pressure and things could have turned out differently.

'I'm not dead yet! You're going to have to kill me before you can do what you want without a fight!' Teddy did his best to scoot back but he wasn't making much progress without the use of his arms. All he did was lose blood faster and the edges of his vision were becoming blurry.

'Or I can just shoot you in the leg.' William trailed the point of his gun to Teddy's knee and bloody fireworks marred the floor of the barn. Teddy's yell was music to his ears. He took a step towards the flailing man and he was amused to find the cowboy still intended to fight him off. He attempted a pathetic kick with his only remaining limb but William slammed his foot on the offending leg. He ground the heel of his foot, listening for the telltale crunch of bones as the ankle would finally give way under the pressure. Teddy whimpered, an oddly fragile sound coming from someone so usually powerful.

'Please don't…' Teddy hated himself for pleading but he couldn't take any more torture so soon.

'If you promise not to kick me then I see no problem with leaving your ankle intact. Do we have a deal Teddy?' Teddy nodded weakly and William removed his foot. 'See, we can get along just fine old friend.'

'I'm not… your friend…' William shrugged and shoved Teddy's legs apart with the tip of his shoe. He knelt between the new opening and took out his knife, smiling a little at the look of apprehension which crossed Teddy's features. He began methodically cutting away the gunslinger's belt and trousers. He was nice enough not to pull the material across the bullet hole. And people insisted on calling him evil….

'Makes no difference to me. It's not like you'll remember me tomorrow anyway so what I do really is inconsequential.'

Teddy groaned when William pulled him close, dragging his back across the dirty floor. Straw sprayed with fresh blood clung to his flesh and clothes and Teddy's eyes rolled in their sockets. Maybe he'd already died and was now in hell because there was no way a man could endure all of this and still be alive. His eyes flickered downwards, morbidly curious to see what William was doing and he regretted it a moment later. If curiosity killed the cat then he was the cat in this scenario. He watched, horror stricken, as William unbuckled his belt and rolled his trousers down his hips, just low enough for his prominent erection to spring free. Was the man really intending to fuck him while had had one foot past death's threshold?

'This will hurt you more than me Teddy but if you want, you can think of sweet Dolores. I know I will.' William chuckled and Teddy attempted to at least make a fist but he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He had no way of knowing if he was successful.

'Just get this over with…' Talking was a real effort at this point and each word send a stab of pain up his oesophagus but it was the only weapon Teddy had left.

William hummed, genuinely impressed by the man's determination to defy him. It was in moments like this that he sometimes forgot what the Hosts really were. They clung to life with the same desperation as any mortal who knew there was no coming back from dying. The part of him which saw and appreciated this genuinely loved Westworld and all the Hosts in it but the other part, the larger part, relished in his superiority and didn't hold back from having some fun at their expense. God help them all if the day should ever come when the Hosts would recall what they'd been through. That would be the end of humanity, at least where Westworld was involved. An entertaining thought for him to mull over later when he wasn't balls deep inside the consuming heat of Teddy's body.

'You've never done this before, have you Teddy? At least not in this life. You're so tight, just like a virgin. Just like Dolores.' This incited a growl out of the man just as William had hoped. He didn't want to fuck a corpse.

'Leave her out of this! Hasn't she suffered enough?...' Teddy glared daggers up at William, gasps leaving his mouth despite his wish to make no sound. He couldn't help it. As messed up as it was, despite his intense pain, every time William thrust into him a shiver of pleasure ran up his spine. It was like he was built to feel this pleasure and he resented his maker then for what he'd done to him. The last thing he wanted to associate with this whole ordeal was pleasure but his traitorous body had other ideas.

'Were you thinking of Dolores or should I claim the spotlight?' At first Teddy had no idea what the man was talking about but then his half-lidded eyes fell on his own growing erection. He flushed with rage and embarrassment and bit his lower lip so hard that blood coated his tongue.

'Don't talk about her anymore. Please…' Teddy wanted to at least keep her memory pure. It was all he had left!

'Then I guess I'm the source of this lewd display. What a compliment. I'll remember this for the next time we'll meet Teddy.' William snapped his hips forwards with more force and a sound too close to a moan for his liking was yanked out of Teddy's mouth.

'The next time we'll meet…we'll both be in hell….' Teddy was sure that's where he was going thanks to his sinful body. It devastated him that he would never see Dolores again but at least he couldn't soil her purity this way. It all made sense now. William was indeed the devil and he walked the earth to corrupt souls. It was just his luck that he crossed paths with the most evil being in existence…

'Open your eyes Teddy and stop being wilfully blind for once. You're already in hell fool.' William's laughter filled the chilly night air and Teddy felt like the sound was driving him mad. He was fully hard now and he yearned for fingers to caress him but unfortunately his own were useless which only left… But he couldn't fall to such depraved depths. He couldn't…

'Please…Touch me…' William arched an eyebrow and stared at Teddy but the man refused to meet his eyes.

'I'm sorry Teddy, what was that?' Teddy's bottom lip trembled and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He was already begging to be jerked off by his rapist so why not add crying to the list of mounting mortifying embarrassments?

'Touch me! Please!' William licked his lips.

He'd always liked Dolores, since back when he first came to this oasis of loose moralities but she was easily overpowered. She was a pretty farmer's daughter who was put into the game to delight the guests with her virginal charms. Teddy on the other hand, he was a challenge and William relished controlling this one because he had to work for it. It was worth the trouble too and William knew he would come looking for Teddy next time he rolled around those parts of the game and next time he would use a little more finesse.

'All you had to do was ask Teddy. All you had to do was ask.'

William closed his fist around Teddy's weeping cock and began moving along it at a fast pace, matching his thrusts. Teddy was clearly enjoying the touch and his body spasmed with the tendrils of confusing pleasure which set his nerve endings on fire. Once he stopped resisting the ecstasy of the touch it didn't take long for Teddy to be pushed over the edge. He felt the shivers rake his body in waves and now that the pleasure was fading all that was left was the cruel jolts of pain. Somewhere along the way he guessed William finished as well because he was standing over him now, pulling his trousers back up.

'I have to say, you didn't disappoint me this time Teddy. I'm surprised frankly since you usually do little more than get in my way. Next time I'll have a hard time choosing between you and Dolores. Maybe I'll just have you both?' William seemed to consider the notion for a moment before his glacier blue eyes fell down to meet Teddy's suffering ones.

'Put me out of my misery…. If you have one decent bone in your body then please kill me….' Teddy's raspy voice barely carried far enough for William to hear it.

William shook his head sadly, truly hurt to see Teddy in this state. Sure a part of him hated the Host for taking Dolores away from him, though he knew neither one of them was guilty of the background story they were given. They were just toys put in this game for people like him and their twisted entertainment. Yet another part of him liked Teddy. Under better circumstances he was sure they could have been friends, at least on some of the days before the man's hard drive was erased and reset. He could at least respect Teddy's last wishes of the day.

'I'll see you in another life Teddy. Maybe next time we'll be friends.' He put a bullet right between Teddy's questioning eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for the read and hopefully it wasn't a waste of time on your behalf! XD Please leave a review if you have the time since it would make my day and it's always nice to be nice! XD**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
